The Return of Xehanort
by The Silver Magician of Chaos
Summary: A month after Ventus defeated Xehanort, Vexen's out and looking for a chance at the palace life again, but something much worse escaped with him... Xehanort!
1. Another Arabian Night

Chapter One: Another Arabian Night

_We waited eagerly for Marluxia to continue, but first he sold a jeweled flower to a man, so we waited patiently._

"Now," Marluxia said. "The next part of the story. A month or two after Ventus outwitted Xehanort, a group of horsemen rode through the night..."

* * *

_Follow me to a place,_

_Where incredible feats,_

_Are routine every hour or so,_

_Where enchantment runs rampant_

_And wild in the streets!_

_Open sesame! Here we go!_

_Arabian Nights!_

_Like Arabian days!_

_They tease and excite!_

_Take off and take flight!_

_They shock and amaze!_

_Arabian Night!_

_Like Arabian moons!_

_A fool off his guard,_

_Could fall and fall hard!_

_out there on the dunes!_

The horsemen rode to their hideout in a flat mountain range within a day's ride from the city of Agrabah.

_Pack your shield!_

_Pack your sword!_

_You won't ever get bored!_

_Thought get beaten,_

_or gourd, you might._

_Come on down._

_Stop on by._

_Hop on a carpet and fly!_

_To another Arabian night!_

_Arabian night!_

The horsemen rode to their encampment in the cave and dropped their ill-gotten gold.

"This night has been quite rewarding." A man with wild red hair said.

"We have never stolen so much!" Another man said. "No thanks to our leader."

They turn to a young man about early to mid twenties who was about the size of a someone who is in there late teens. He had long black hair that made it t his shoulders, as well as a eye patch on his right eye, and a large claw like scar on his lower cheek. The man has gotten his hand stuck inside a jewel encrusted water jug. and his name Braig, and how he got his current position as leader was a mystery to everyone present. Braig eventually wrenched himself free, but he broke the jug in the process as his men look at him angrily.

"Hey, it only looked expensive!" Braig said. Braig then opened a small box and smirked. "Is this a haul band of desert skunks!" Braig then pulled a flower made of jewels, with a ruby for the flower's bloom.

"How is it that you get a jeweled flower, Braig?" One of Braig's asked.

"Well this is my bonus for being the leader." Braig said with a smirk. "This, and that, and that are my leader bonus!" Braig pointed to almost every treasure chest in the place.

"And what about our reward?!" The man asked angrily.

"Here you go." Braig said as he handed the man a small bag of gold. "Good work, guys."

"The chest! It move!" The men shouted. "What's moving it?!"

"AHHH!" Braig screamed. "Ghosts!"

Eventually, one of the men tripped over a wire that pulled out a sixteen-year-old boy with spiky jet black hair named Vanitas.

"Uh… Hi." Vanitas said nervously, as Braig grabbed him.

"You over-grown brat!" Braig said angrily.

"Put him down Braig!" A voice called out, and a boy jumped down. He was about as tall as Vanitas, and he had spiky blond hair and sea blue eyes. Also another boy with brown hair jumped down, and Vaintas wrenched himself free as the three boys starred at Braig with a smile on each face.

"Who are you?" Braig asked.

"My friends call my, Ven." Ventus said with a smile. "But _you_ can call me, Ventus."

"Oh, hurt him!" Braig shouted angrily, and all of Braig's men pulled out their swords.

They ran at Ventus, Vanitas, and Terra, but when they jumped on them, and the dust cleared, they weren't there.

"Where'd they go?!" Braig asked to no one in particular.

"There!" One of the men called out. "He has our loot!"

"Don't let him get away!" Braig screamed.

Ventus, Vanitas and Terra ran through Braig's men, and they easily handled all of them.

Ventus then cut a rope with a fallen sword, and he, Vanitas, and Terra flew up into the air, and when they were about to descend, Braig and his men held up their swords, but just then a carpet came in, and the boys landed on it.

"That was cutting it kind of close." Terra said to the carpet.

The boys then put the bags down, and they flew towards the doors as Rex recognized the creature.

"A magic carpet?" Braig said as he blinked. He then grabbed one of his men and shook him. "They've got a magic carpet!"

"Nice catch, carpet." Ventus said as the carpet did a mini flip.

"Yeah thanks." Vanitas said as he looked around at the men. "Take that, you freaky thief guys!"

"Pardon me." Terra said as he pulled off the belts of one of the men during a dive, and he spun into the rest of the guards and knocked them down, accidentally inventing bowling.

"We're almost there!" Vanitas called out as they reached the door. They flew down again, and Ventus grabbed the last treasure chest as Braig grabbed onto the circle.

"Come back here with the stuff I stole!" He shouted.

Vanitas then took a look at him and plucked the jeweled flower from his vest.

"Hey, that's mine!" Braig shouted, accidentally letting go and falling to the ground.

"Next stop, Agrabah!" Ventus said with a smile as they flew out the doors and to the city that Braig had been banished from since before his birth.

"Oh man." Braig whined. It hadn't been his night.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Aladdin or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	2. I'm Looking Out for Me

Chapter Two: I'm Looking Out for Me

In the dessert, several miles away from Agrabah, Vexen freed himself from the sand and coughed for several minutes. As he wasn't actually imprisoned by the Lamp, Xehanort was able to get him out, but Xehanort was trapped in the Lamp until Vexen called him out, and Vexen had the Lamp around his arm to make sure he didn't lose it.

"Finally!" He groaned as he spit out sand and knocked some sand out of his ears. "I've got sand in places I never knew human beings had."

"Spare me your grumbling Vexen!" Xehanort said from the Lamp. "Are we out yet?"

"'Are we out yet?'" Vexen mimicked as he pulled the Lamp off for a few seconds and plopped it on the ground to take a breath. "'Are we out yet?' Yes we're out, no thanks to you! If it weren't for me, we'd be trapped down in that cave forever."

"Vexen!" Xehanort shouted, and Vexen was flung into a sand dune as the Xehanort glowed dark red. "You will now release me, so that I can have my revenge."

"Yeah, yeah." Vexen said as he wiped sand off of his cloak. "When I'm good and ready."

"Do as I say you worthless brat!" Xehanort shouted as the Lamp glowed even dark.

"Worthless, huh?" Vexen smirked as he walked to the Lamp. "Well you're nothing without me."

"What?" Xehanort said angrily.

"Who comes up with all the good ideas? Me!" Vexen said as he paced around the Lamp. "Who does all the work? Me!"

"If it weren't for me, you'd be in the palace dungeons!" Xehanort shouted out. "Calling out, 'Please sir! It was just a blooming piece of bread!'"

Vexen felt his anger rise. He knew very well what Xehanort was talking about. When he was eight, he had stolen an unattended piece of bread from Xehanort as he walked around Agrabah, but instead of having him sent off to the dungeons, minus his right hand, Xehanort had taken him in as his servant, and it wasn't exactly the most enjoyable part of his life. Vexen had had enough!

_That's it! I've had it!_

_I hate to be dramatic,_

_But it's time for me to say adue!_

_Terrific! Fine!_

_I'm drawing a line,_

_before I wind up in another stew!_

Vexen then picked the Lamp up by the rope and held it over a well.

_I was a fool to let you run the show!_

_I'm cutting you lose pal!_

_Look out below!_

_Arrividerchi! C'est la vie!_

_Hope all goes well!_

_I'm looking out for me!_

Vexen dropped the Lamp into the well, and he was able to find a camel and ride him to Agrabah. He smirked to himself.

"Ah, Agrabah." He said to himself. "A juicy golden goose ready for plucking, and I'm the one holding the tweezers. I'll be running this town inside of a week." The camel looked at him as Vexen jumped off, and Vexen could tell that the stupid equine didn't believe he could do it.

"What's your problem, liver-lips!" Vexen shouted. "You don't think I can do it?"

Vexen walked off and snuck away an occupied guard's sack of gold.

_Okay! I'm little._

_Been playing second fiddle,_

_And I don't get no respect._

_I turn the other cheek,_

_But a busted beak,_

_Is the only thanks that I get!_

_I never found a friend that I could trust!_

_They promise caviar,_

_And leave me eating dust!_

_That's some reward for loyalty!_

_From here on in, I'm looking out for me!_

Vexen then swiped a bunch of grapes and a few trinkets from a jeweler's. Growing up as a thief helped him survive, and get some really nice things. He'd been doing just fine before he ran into Xehanort, so all he needed to do now was find a way to get into the palace, and he'd be set.

_Oh, I don't need anyone else._

_I'll never fail._

_I'll cover my own tail._

_I can take care of myself!_

Vexen leaned by a wall and ate the last of the grapes as he smirked at the confusion and hid the jewels in his cloak.

_You know it doesn't pay,_

_To give a hoot!_

_I'm giving all my heart!_

_What do I get?_

_The boot!_

_I'm through with that!_

_I'm finally free!_

_From here on in,_

_I'm looking out for me!_

Vexen walked as close to the palace as he could and looked at it as he thought of when he lived there. He thought Xehanort was a power-hungry fool for trying to take over the city when he'd already gained an easy life with very respectable control over the guards, not to mention Sultan Eraqus. All he needed to do was get inside and find a nice comfy seat by the ear of someone else that was close to Eraqus, and he'd easily be back on top.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Aladdin or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	3. A New Friend?

Chapter 3: A New Friend?

Ventus, Vanitas, and Terra returned to Agrabah on Carpet, and Vanitas starred at one of the bags of jewels and made a grab for them when Ventus grabbed it instead.

"Uhhh?" Vanitas asked as Ventus took a handful of gold out and through it into the street like he was still Prince Veni Ababwa. "HEY!" Vanitas called out.

"Vanitas," Ventus said calmly.

"What?" Vanitas asked.

"We're not the ones who need this money." Ventus said, and Vanitas smiled and nodded.

He and Ventus then both threw down coins as Terra went teary. He watched as an old man ended up with a golden, jewel-encrusted scepter. He also saw as Ventus and Vanitas tossed a relatively large chunk of coins on the ground in front of a mother with a young boy and girl and a baby, which she was carrying. Terra managed to hear the woman say, "It's a miracle."

Terra stared at a small emerald and flicked it off of the circle.

"Ah well." Terra said dejectedly.

"Don't worry guys." Ventus said as he pulled out the flower Vanitas took from Braig. "I'm not throwing away everything."

"Yes!" Terra said excitedly while Vanitas smirked.

"This is for Hikari." Ventus said as he put the flower back in his jacket.

"No!" Terra said angrily as Vanitas still smirked.

"Can I grab somethin' for Iris?" Vanitas asked.

"Sure." Ventus said.

Vanitas then grabbed a small bird statue made of gold, with ruby eyes.

"Just the thing for her birthday." Vanitas said as he pocketed the bird.

They arrived at the palace and landed at Hikari's balcony as they stepped down, and Surane growled angrily.

"Easy, Surane." Ventus said nervously. "You know me. It's me, Ventus."

Surane jumped on top of Ventus and licked his cheek like a playful puppy.

"Okay, Surane. Okay." Ventus chuckled as Surane got off of him. "I'm glad to see you too."

Carpet began to act like to hold its stomach while to look like it was laughing when Surane caught sight of Terra.

"Uh-oh." Terra gulped.

"So guys, how do I look?" Ventus asked as he stood erect, and everyone starred at him when they heard Hikari's voice.

"I think you look fine." Hikari said as she walked to Ventus.

"Hikari!" Ventus said with a smile.

"Where were you?" Hikari asked as she walked up. "I missed you."

"I had to pick up a few things." Ventus said as he pulled out the jewel flower. "This is for you."

"Oh Ventus, I love it!" Hikari said with a smile as she took it. Hikari then kissed Ventus and walked to her room to put the flower somewhere special. "It must have cost a fortune."

"Oh no, it was a steal." Ventus said as he winked at Vanitas who smiled back and went in to look for Iris. Ventus walked into Hikari's room as he set the flower in a vase.

"Daddy wants you to join him for dinner tonight." Hikari said with a smile. "He's going to make a royal announcement."

"And he wants me there?" Ventus asked nervously.

"It's about you." Hikari said as she continued to smile.

"Am I in trouble?" Ventus asked.

"Let's just say that it's a dinner you don't want to miss." Hikari said slyly.

"Hikari, what's going on?" Ventus asked.

"I promised Daddy I wouldn't spoil the surprise." Hikari said as she continued to smile and wrapped her arms around Ventus. "You've made quite an impression with him."

"So I'm not in trouble?" Ventus asked as Tea laughed.

"Of course not." Hikari said as she smiled warmly. "You defeated Xehanort, saved Agrabah, and rescued a princess. Ven, you're a hero."

"Well I guess so." Yugi said as he blushed. "That's me. Ready for anything."

"Help!" Tristan said as he clawed into the room while Mala grabbed him by her tentacles and pulled him out to the balcony.

"Grab him!" Ventus said, and he and Hikari pulled Terra free while Surane pouted.

"Surane, that's a no-no." Hikari said as if Surane was still a baby tiger.

"Come on." Ventus said with a smile. "Let's get Vanitas and dress up for dinner."

()()()

Vexen was slumping against a shadowed part of the outer wall protecting the palace from intruders.

"It seems like just yesterday." Vexen said with a sneer. "And I was his right hand man, but then he had to go and screw things up. Now I'm stuck out here looking in. I've got to find a way back into the palace and find a nice spot of power."

Vexen then heard a trumpet and hid deeper in the shadows as Ventus came out with Terra and Vanitas. Ventus was dressed in the outfit he wore when he was pretending to be a prince, and Vexen blinked and became even angrier.

"Well guys, should we take a stroll around Agrabah and see how everyone's doing?" Ventus asked.

"Indubidabably… Indaba… Sure." Vanitas said with a smile.

"We've gotta remember to thank Hikari for these new duds." Terra said. Vexen saw that he and Vanitas were dressed in long sleeved tunics with pants.

"We've got time for a little stroll before dinner with the sultan." Ventus said as he and his friends walked out.

"The street rat's living in the palace now?" Vexen whispered angrily. "Oh that's it! All reports are in! Life's officially unfair!" Vexen's eyes then widened as a plan formed in his twisted mind. "Wait a moment, this is perfect. That kid's my ticket back into power."

Vexen ran ahead of Ventus, Vanitas, and Terra through several alleyways and arrived a block or two in front of him. He then covered himself in dirt and pulled one of his arms out of his cloak.

"I'll just get Ventus on my side with a sympathy act, and Vanitas and Terra will follow. Then I'll be back in the palace before I can say, 'Easy street.'"

As Ventus, Vanitas, and Terra arrived, Vexen crawled to them.

"Ventus…" Vexen said in his polite voice, as a way to gain some extra sympathy. "Finally… Got free… Of… Xehanort…"

"Vexen!" Ventus said angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"Where are you?" Vexen said in another attempt at sympathy. "It's getting dark. Hold me."

Vexen then looked up and barely survived getting strangled by Vanitas and Terra.

"Hey, I meant the gentle kind of holding!" Vexen shouted as the three boys advanced after him.

"You're not fooling anyone!" Ventus said angrily.

"Wait, I'm serious!" Vexen said quickly. "I was under Xehanort' power! He mesmerized me with his rod! You know, just like Sultan Eraqus!"

The lie didn't help, and the boys continued chasing after Vexen.

"You traitor!" Ventus called out when all four of them ended up in front of a boy Vexen had heard about, and he rubbed his head. Just what he needed. Running into Braig and the men he somehow got control of.

"You look familiar." Braig said as he rubbed his chin.

"It's Ventus." Braig's men said dully.

"Where?" Braig said nervously. "It is? Uh… I knew that!" Brain then pointed at Ventus. "Hurt him a lot! Hurt him, and his three friends!"

"Oh blooming heck." Vexen muttered as he and Ventus and his friends ran in separate directions. Ventus, Vanitas, and Terra ended up in a corner, but Ventus elbowed a stack of barrels, and two of them ended up on two of Braig's men.

"Nice shot, Ven!" Vanitas said as he gave Ventus the thumbs up.

Meanwhile, Vexen ran into one of Braig's men, and he pulled out a sword.

"Treacherous man!" The man said.

"Look, I'm not with them!" Vexen said as he dodged the sword and tripped him with a foot to the ankle.

Ventus, Vanitas, and Terra then grabbed a few staffs and used them to beat up the thugs.

"Vanitas, Terra!" Vexen called out as he grabbed their shirts. "You've gotta help me! They're after- A fish?"

Braig had arrived in front of the three, and tried to hit them with a fish, which they easily dodged and Terra just blinked.

"Seriously?" Terra asked. "A fish?"

"Shut up!" Braig said.

Braig then charged at the boys, and Terra and Vanitas ran off as Vexen ended up getting smashed into a cart with Braig.

Vanitas, Terra, and Ventus were by this time pushed into a corner.

Meanwhile, Vexen pulled his head out of a ruined watermelon and spit out all the seeds. "That's it, now I'm mad!" He then grabbed Braig, which was exceptionally easy since he was bigger, and stronger than him. "I'll teach you to mess with me, Braig."

"Uh-oh." Braig whimpered. Vexen then tossed Braig into his men, just as they were about to cut Ventus and his friends into pieces, and they ended up in a cart full of eggs.

"There's more where that came from, Braig!" Vexen shouted, and as Braig and his men began to get back up, the merchant arrived.

"My eggs! This is horrible! Who will pay for them?"

"Ah, shut up!" Braig said.

"Guards!" The merchant called out, and Xigbar arrived with Xaldin.

"What's the problem here?" Xigbar asked as he walked up.

"It's that thief, Braig." Xaldin said as he and Xigbar drew their swords.

Before they could act, one of Braig's men drove off in the cart.

"Jerks." Vexen said as he picked up a fallen onion and ate it.

"Uh… Thanks for your help." Ventus said with a smile as Vanitas and Terra's mouths fell completely open. "You saved my life."

"I did?" Vexen asked, and then he smirked as he realized what he could do to get back in the palace. "Uh, right! Yeah of course I saved you, it's my nature. I'm always rescuing things. Cats, babies, buys like you. All the time."

Vanitas and Terra then grabbed Vexen.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Vexen shouted. "Is this any way to treat your rescuer? You owe me, Ventus! I saved your life!"

"Guys, let him go." Ventus said, and Vexen wrenched himself from their weakened grip. "He's right. I do owe him." Vexen smirked until he heard what Ventus said next. "I'll make sure the sultan gives him a fair trial."

"WHAT?" Vexen asked as his eyes widened in panic.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Aladdin or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	4. Nothing in the World Quite Like a Friend

Chapter 4: Nothing in the World Quite Like a Friend

Vexen was put in a green house while Ventus locked the door.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him." Ventus said with a smile. "Soften him up a little."

"Are you kidding?" Vexen said angrily. "He hates me! And what about the princess?"

"No problem." Ventus said with a smile. "I just have to make sure that Hikari doesn't see you, until I've gotten her prepared."

"Got me prepared for what?" Hikari asked as she arrived, and Ventus, Vanitas, and Terra huddled together to hide Vexen from view.

"Prepared for the… Uh…" Ventus said nervously. "For the stain Vanitas got on the brand new vest you gave him."

"Hey!" Vanitas said, but Ventus quickly elbowed Vanitas in the stomach.

"I don't see a stain." Hikari said as she looked at Vanitas's vest.

"Oh, well, no problem then." Ventus said as he pushed Hikari forward. "Off to dinner. I can't wait for that surprise."

"Is something wrong?" Hikari asked.

"No!" Ventus said quickly. "No, everything's fine."

"You wouldn't be hiding anything, would you?" Hikari asked Ventus suspiciously. "Anymore, secrets?"

"Secrets?" Ventus said nervously. He remembered how had lied to Hikari, repeatedly, about who he was and where he came from when he first arrived at the palace as Prince Veni. "Of course not." Ventus said more surely. Then he held her hands in his. "I almost lost you once that way. I'll never make that mistake again."

Suddenly, a large rumbling occurred.

"What?" Ventus, Hikari, Vanitas, and Terra said at the same time.

Suddenly, a whirlpool appeared in a small pond that fed the garden, and it then reversed, so that the whirlpool was now above ground. Suddenly, it turned into a tidal wave, and a boy was riding a board on it. He had hair like Vanitas's, but a chocolate brown instead of jet black, and the same color eyes as Ventus and he was wearing a blue t-shirt with big black baggy pants and black shoes. He was carrying two familiar suitcases, and Ventus smiled to see one of his closest friends again.

Sora jumped down and set his luggage down.

"He's big, and he has chocolate brown hair!" Sora said, as his old black jacket appeared on him again as he pulled it from out of nowhere. "He's back!"

"Sora!" Ventus called out as he and Hikari hugged him.

"You came back!" Hikari called out as well.

"Oh, ah, ooh!" Sora called out as he turned red all over. "Watch the sunburn!"

They backed away when Sora turned back to normal and smiled.

"Kidding." He said. He then walked between Ventus and Hikari. "Did you miss me? Be honest." Sora then held up his two suitcases to Vanitas and Terra. "Take care of these my good men."

Vanitas and Terra fell over when Sora handed them his suitcases.

"Ah, what's in these things?" Vanitas asked angrily.

"Careful, guys." Sora said with his old smirk. "They're heavy. Hold on, now. I've got souvenirs for everybody." Sora then gave Ventus a sombrero, Hikari got some kind of wooden monkey, and Terra and Vanitas got hot dogs. Carpet then flew up, and Yami handed Carpet a hula girl and pushed a button.

And dance when it as Carpet pressed the button.

"You saw the whole world already?" Ventus asked as he took off the hat and smiled at his friend.

Sora then turned into several small children in different outfits, and they all sang out, "It's a small world after all." Sora then returned to normal and walked up to Ventus and Hikari.

"But Agrabah has something that no other place in the world has." Sora then turned into a rocket and flew around with Ventus and Hikari on his back.

_I parachuted down into the Taj Mahal  
I rode a rickshaw all along the great Great Wall!  
I even made the famous Leaning Tower fall,  
But who was with me through it all?  
Nobody!  
The Moscow Circus hired me to fly trapeze  
On Mount Olympus won a race with Hercules  
It's easy when you're chased by killer bees  
Who said "Gesundheit" when I sneeze._

Sora then sneezed, and they all ended up at the palace again as Sora arrived in a taxi.

_So now I'm home  
Home again with you  
You chase the clouds away  
Whenever I am blue_

"When are you blue?" Ventus asked with a smile as Sora ruffles his hair.

They then ended up in the pyramids of Egypt as Sora walked up to them._  
And the pyramids I highly recommend  
There is nothing in the world quite like a friend_

Then they all ended up in various other places.

_Slept like a babe in Bombay on a bed of nails.  
Moroccans loved my daring dance of seven veils.  
Why single-handedly I even saved the whales.  
No one was there to hear my tales!_

Sora, then cried dramatically as Ventus and Hikari ended up dressed in odd black outfits._  
In Acapulco joined a Mariachi band  
I rode the ragin' rapids down the Rio Grande  
Flew in an air balloon, but when I tried to land,  
Nobody laughed, or lent a hand_

As they appeared in the balloon, it gave way, and they nearly fell until they were caught by Sora, who now was dressed like an explorer.

_Without you, the Amazon is just a trickle._

Sora then appeared to them in a dessert that was covered in snow.

_Without you, the Sahara's not so hot._

Sora then took them to a river in a large boat, but instead of a water fall, it was a dripping pipe.

_Without you, Niagara Falls is just a leaky faucet,  
And the QEII is just some yacht_

Sora then sailed the ship around the palace in the air as he smiled at his friends, and Ventus could tell he was enjoying this as much as they were.

_Now that I'm home,  
Home again, it's clear,  
All I ever wanted  
Seems to be right here_

Two extra heads then appeared on Sora's shoulders as he said, _"I've traveled East and West, and now, I'm back again! And there's nothing in the world quite like a friend!"_

"_There's nothing in the world," _Ventus agreed.

"_Nothing in the whole wide world," _Hikari said added.

_There is nothing in the world quite like a friend!_

"Nothing in the whole wide world!" Sora concluded as he spun a globe around on his hand.

"So Sora," Ventus asked. "How's it feel to be free?"

"Seriously," Sora said in a bored voice, before he regained his excited nature. "I love it!" Then Ventus heard an odd clink as Sora held his back. "Okay, maybe my powers aren't what they used to be. They're more like semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic, but don't sell me short." Sora then rolled up the sleeves of his jacket. "I may be free, but I've still got some magic left in me."

Sora then appeared in a suit with tails and pulled out a flower from nowhere.

"I can still do this." The flower then grabbed his face and began sucking, when it was done, Sorai's face wasn't there. "Whoa!" Sora said in a muffled voice, and he reached into the flower and put his face back on. "I hate losing face with you guys, can I have another chance?"

Ventus smiled at the joke as Sora's eyes gleamed, but he then became serious.

"I'm sorry Sora, but we have to go to-"

"Dinner!" Hikari said urgently as she clutched her head. "We're late!"

"Oh, you guys probably have a romantic dinner planned." Sora said as he walked over to the fountain. "You don't need someone like me gumming up the works."

"But Sora-" Ventus began, but Sora cut him off.

"Three's a crowd, you kids go on."

"Sora, we'd be honored if you'd join us for dinner." Hikari said with a smile.

"You would?" Sora asked, and he then smiled. "Oh, come on everyone, get in here!"

Sora then hugged everyone, and Ventus smiled as he felt several ribs crack.

"I'll cook, now let's go!" Sora said as he walked ahead.

"Alright!" Terra said happily, but Ventus held him back.

"Not you, Terra." Ventus said as Iris arrived at the front door, and Vanitas ran up to her. She was wearing the bird statue as a broach. "You have a job to do remember?"

"Huh?" Terra asked.

"You have to guard Vexen." Ventus said, and Terra moped and made his way to the green house.

"Come on, Ven, what's keeping you?" Sora asked as he appeared as soon as Ventus turned around.

"Nothing." Ventus said. "Well, something, but I'll tell you later."

* * *

Chaos dose not own Aladdin or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	5. New Master, New Servant

Chapter 5: New Master, New Servant

Braig and his men were at a well after barely escaping Agrabah's guards. Braig was drawing water for his men to wash up with.

"That stinking Ventus." Braig muttered to himself. "First chance I get, I'll slice him in half."

"That stinker, Braig." One of Braig's men said without Braig knowing.

"First chance we get, let's slice him in half." One of the other men said making a cutting gesture across his neck.

"Hey, get over here and wash up!" Braig shouted. "It's bad enough to have to look at you, let alone smell you!"

"Let's do it now." The second man said. "No witnesses."

Braig then poured some water over his head when he got hit on the head by something heavy.

"Ow!" Braig exclaimed as he rubbed his head. "What was that? So help me, I'll sue whoever runs this well." Braig then looked down and saw a light blue miniature pyramid. "Ooh." Braig said. "This might be worth a few shekels once it's cleaned up."

"It'll be of little use to you, Braig." One of his men said as all of them held up their swords. "Except to buy yourself a decent piece of land in the Valley of the Dead!"

At that moment, Braig wished for someone to help, and a jet black color lamp that Rex hadn't noticed glowed dark red, and black smoke came out. The men ran off for fear of ghosts, while Braig just stood there with his mouth wide open in fear. All the while, a deep, maniacal, echoing voice laughed! The black smoke then took the form of a ghost who's skin was bright red as his hair was white. The ghost had burning golden yellow eyes, and it was easily tall enough to lift the palace at Agrabah! He also wore golden bands around his wrists that didn't seem to fit in.

"I am free!" The ghost called out in the same voice as the laugh. "Free to exact vengeance upon he who has imprisoned me!"

The ghost flew off, but he didn't get far before he was stopped, and his bands glowed brightly. He looked down and saw the lamp in Braig's hand glow as brightly as the bands.

"It is the curse of the Lamp." The ghost said as he starred hatefully at the object in Braig's hands. "All the power in the universe, and I am bound by the rules of the Genies!" Thunder clapped as the creature roared like some kind of canine. The creature then became calm and thoughtful. "Which means, I can't kill that upstart, Ventus." The man then looked at Braig and gave a horrible smile. "Unless… I have someone arrange it for me. Take me to Agrabah at once!"

Braig stuttered and mumbled as he cried as he dropped the Lamp.

"I suppose I am a bit too much for his limited mind." The ghost said with a smirk as he flexed his muscles. He then wrapped his arms around himself and turned into a human figure. Taller than any man Braig ever saw. He was also very slim, with slivery-white hair and golden irises. He was dressed in a leather cloak, white shirt and leather pants, and the bands had turned sliver, almost white. In his hand, he held a staff that was the same color as the lamp and had snake shape head on the top.

"I trust you'll find me less overwhelming now?" The man said in a version of his voice that didn't echo.

"You're… A Genie?" Braig asked timidly as the man picked the Lamp up and put it on his arm.

"You are astonishingly perceptive." The man said. "I am Xehanort, and you will refer to me as such."

"Well Xehanort…" Braig said nervously. "If you're a Genie, then don't I get wishes?"

"Yes, three wishes." Xehanort said nonchalantly. "That is a minor formality." Xehanort then became serious. "But first, I must go to Agrabah. You will take the Lamp there for me."

Braig then smirked. From what Xehanort said, Braig was the boss as long as he had his three wishes, and he wanted his wishes first.

"Then you need me." Braig said with a smirk. "I'll take you to Agrabah, but first I want my wishes."

Xehanort growled and dark blue lightning erupted from his entire body and the staff! Braig just barely dodged a fatal blow, but his rear-end would be sore for several weeks afterwards.

"Why you…!" Xehanort shouted as he appeared right in front of Braig and prepared to strike him, but Anubis stopped and smiled another of those dark smiles. When he spoke next, it was in a very calm manner. "You shall have your wishes."

"I shall?" Braig said nervously before he smirked. "Yeah, I shall! I want riches, jewels, more hats, treasure!"

Braig then held his hands high.

"I wish for the legendary sunken treasure ship of Gordo Mayor!"

"Your wish is my command." Xehanort said with a sneer, and Braig found himself in treasure ship, under the sea where it sunk!

Braig was scared senseless and tried to swim away, but he swam forward when an octopus nearly grabbed him. He was then caught by Xehanort, who had a look that said quite plainly that he was enjoying this.

"Poor sweet baby." Xehanort said as he smirked and held Braig. "Aren't we enjoying our wish?"

Braig shook his head nervously as he wondered why Xehanort wasn't bothering to hold his breath.

"Perhaps you wish me to return you to the desert?" Xehanort said, and Braig took the hint and nodded urgently.

"Very well." Xehanort said, and they ended up back in the dessert by the well, and Braig gasped for breath, especially after spitting a stream of water out of his mouth.

"That was two wishes." Xehanort said as he held up two of his fingers. "Take your time with the third." Xehanort then starred on darkly. "Or you will wish you'd never been born." Braig gulped and understood that Xehanort was in charge, and Braig wasn't about to argue. "On the other hand," Xehanort continued. "If you cooperate with me, I will see that you are amply rewarded."

"Rewarded?" Braig said with a smile. His voice was still weak from the little "trip" Xehanort took him on.

"First," Xehanort said. "You will help me get revenge on a certain street rat named, Ventus."

"Ventus?" Braig said angrily. "Of course I'll help you! I want revenge on him too! He stole from me, turned my men against me, and he fought dirty! My brilliant swordsmanship availed me not!" Braig then pulled out a sword and accidentally cut off his belt, so his pants fell down revealing his polka-dotted boxers. "Ah, I hate when I do that."

"Let's not be too hasty my simple minded friend!" Xehanort said as he pulled Braig up by his shirt. "It's not enough that we simply destroy Ventus! After all, there are things so much worse than death."

Xehanort then laughed darkly as Braig grinned along. Working for Xehanort wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Aladdin or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	6. New Friend

Chapter 6: New Friend

Ventus, Hikari, Vanitas, Iris, and Sultan Eraqus sat at the table as Sora held a couple of knifes and tossed them around a little.

"Prepare yourselves for a real culinary treat." Sora said. "One of my former masters was a Japanese chef."

Sora then threw several carrots and the like into the air and cut them up with one of the knives, and he repeated doing this for a few moments until Ventus, Hikari, Vanitas, and Iris closed their eyes as Sora accidentally cut his hand off.

"Oops." Sora said as he starred at the hand that didn't bleed at all, and for that matter, neither did Sora's wrist. "I guess I should learn to be a bit more careful."

Soras hand then got up on its fingers and began crawling along the room like a deformed, hairless spider and walked around walks waved its thumb at Eraqus.

"Oh, most amusing!" Eraqus said as he laughed at the hand, which was doing everything from high fiving a shocked Vanitas to doing a two step with its two forefingers.

"Uh… Right." Sora said as he grabbed his hand and put it back on his wrist. "Amusing. Please excuse me while I pull myself together.

"Absolutely delightful." Eraqus said with a smile. Ventus noticed Sora smile at him and give him the thumbs up when his hand got away again, and he quickly grabbed it. "Now to business." Eraqus said more seriously as he addressed Ventus. "Ventus, you have proven to be a man of strong moral character."

Ventus smiled at this, but at the same time he remembered Vexen hiding in the green house and gulped.

"That is why," Eraqus continued. "I have decided to make you my new royal vizier."

"Me?" Ventus asked in surprise. "Really?"

"Isn't it wonderful?" Hikari asked.

"Way a go, Ven!" Vanitas called out as Iris smiled and clapped her hands. Sora then appeared and smiled.

"Wow!" Sora said with a smile. "Royal vizier!" Sora snapped his fingers, and Ventus ended up dressed in a black suit with a long thing of cloth around his neck. Sora then handed Ventus a trophy that looked like the Lamp with the upper half of Sora on top. "I'm sure Ven would like to thank the academy for this great honor!" Sora then appeared in a similar suit with sunglasses. "Stick with me kid, and the merchandising possibilities will be endless!" Sora then became dressed in what he wore when he brought Ventus to Agrabah as Prince Veni, and Ventus returned to that look too, as well as holding a small scepter. "All hail Ventus, the royal vizier!"

"By the way," Vanitas asked as he walked up to Eraqus. "What's a royal vizier?"

"Well," Eraqus said. "He would be my most trusted advisor."

"That makes sense." Vanitas said, and Sora walked up and smiled.

"He'll definitely be better than Xehanort." Sora then held up a mirror that showed a characterization of Xehanort.

"Quite so." Eraqus said angrily.

"And Vexen!" Sora continued. "Talk about a rat! That guy was mean!"

"Uh… Sora…?" Ventus said nervously, not wanting to tell Eraqus about Vexen right after he heard several bad things about him.

"Remember that hard candy thing, the guy could just not let go of the small things!" Sora finished.

"The traitor." Eraqus muttered.

"Now look at Ven, here!" Sora said as he grabbed Ventus by the chest and ruffled his hair. "You don't see this guy cavorting with evil mimicrists."

"Uh…" Ventus said nervously as this would probably be the only chance he got to tell them before they found out on their own. "It's funny you should mention Vexen."

()()()

In the green house that served as Vexen's new cage until Ventus talked to Eraqus, Vexen was talking to Terra, who was just outside.

"Alright," Vexen said. "I've got a stash of fruits, foods, and anything else you'd want in my old room if you open this door? Campeche?"

"Yeah right." Terra said as he was picking a spot on his chin.

"Oh come on!" Vexen shouted as he got a sudden burst of inspiration. "I've got a wife who's about to have triplets!" He began making himself tear up. "Imagine them growing up, never knowing their daddy."

He was so busy with his one man show, that he didn't notice Terra spy Surane the white tiger close by starring at Vexen then becoming rigid and barring her teeth.

"Open the door!" Vexen pleaded. "Open it, open it, open it!"

Terra opened the door as he smiled.

"Well that's much bet-AHH!" Vexen shouted as Surane growled angrily.

"Close the door!" Vexen squeaked as he grabbed the door and struggled with Terra for closing it. "Close it, close it, close it!"

Vexen eventually just punched Terra in the gut and was about to close the door when Surane pounced on him. Vexen shoved her off and ran for the palace.

"Uh-oh." Terra said nervously.

Vexen was running so hard it looked like he was flying.

"Ventus!" Vexen called out. "Come on man, this tiger and your pal Terra are trying to kill me! I saved your life, and it's payback time, Ventus!"

Terra ran to try and help, but he couldn't really get a good grip on Surane without turning her on, and he didn't wanna go there. Vexen then found himself at a locked door and gulped as Surane charged at him.

They ended up bursting through the room, and Vexen ended up wrapped in some ear-by curtains before anyone could notice him, and Surane ended up right in front of the table with Terra.

"Surane!" Iris scolded like a mother to a three-year-old. "You know better than to tear around the palace like that!"

()()()

Ventus noticed Terra rubbing his nose, and saw that the pointer finger was pointing to the curtains and recognized what he was trying to say. He and Vanitaslooked around and saw Vexen struggling to free himself from the curtains as Ventus and Vanitas hid him from view.

"So Ventus," Eraqus asked. "Why did you bring up that deceitful boy?"

"Sultan," Ventus said. "There's something I have to tell you about Vexen."

As Ventus talked, he failed to notice that Vexen had finally gotten himself free and was trying to leave when he tripped and fell face first onto the floor, right in Eraqus's line of sight.

"Uh… Hello." Vexen said nervously.

"He's… here." Ventus said just as nervously.

"Bakura!" Eraqus said angrily. "Guards!"

Xigbar and Xaldin then ran in.

"Get that bird!" Eraqus shouted.

"Yes your highness." Xigbar smirked, and Vexen knew that he had liked being influenced by Xehanort even less than Eraqus did. "It will be my pleasure."

Xigbar then drew his sword, but Ventus caught his wrist.

"No!" Ventus said.

"Move out of the way, boy!" Xigbar said angrily.

"Will you just listen?" Ventus said as, with difficulty, he wrenched the sword from Xigbar's hand.

"Your highness?" Xigbar demanded as he pointed at Ventus.

"I trust he has a fitting explanation for this scandal?" Eraqus said angrily, but calmly.

"He had better!" Hikari said even more angrily and much less calmly.

"Your highness," Yugi began, but he wasn't quite sure where to begin. "I-I think Vexen was… Uh…"

"Mesmerized." Vexen whispered helpfully.

"Yeah, yeah, mesmerized!" Ventus said quickly. "He was under Vexen's spell. Remember the Xehanort's magic staff? Vexen was only… Uh… Um…" Ventus began to falter at the hard looks Hikari and Eraqus were giving him. "Look I just… Vexen's not all that bad." Ventus concluded before adding, rather weakly. "At least, I don't think so anyway."

"You should have just stuck with Xehanort's staff defense." Vexen muttered.

"Not all bad?" Eraqus repeated, losing his temper. "He only served my greatest enemy, that's all!"

"We can't allow that treacherous rat of a man to roam free!" Xigbar said as he pointed to Vexen.

"Then I'll watch him!" Ventus said authoritatively before he remembered where he was and recomposed himself. "Uh… I mean, your highness, with your permission, I'd like to take full responsibility for Vexen."

Vexen's eyes widened with surprise at this.

"You would?" Vexen asked as if he'd never heard of someone doing a nice thing for someone else.

"Your priorities seem questionable for me." Eraqus said as he regained his composure. "But so be it. Ventus, you will watch Vexen every moment."

Eraqus then walked off as Xigbar walked up to Ventus.

"And if he makes one wrong move, _you_ shall be the one I pluck, boy!" Seto told Yugi angrily.

"Well…" Sora said as he stood with the others. "That could have gone worse."

Ventus relaxed and fell on a chair.

"Wow." Ventus said. "Hikari, I thought I was sunk."

"Ooh, not good." Vexen said as he pointed at Hikari, and Ventus saw that she still had the same look in her eyes she had when Ventus saved Vexen.

_Uh-oh. _Ventus thought.

"You were hiding Vexen all along, weren't you?" Hikari asked angrily.

"I think it just got worse." Sora whispered to the others.

"Well…" Ventus said as he struggled to find the right words. "Yes but-"

"How could you?" Hikari interrupted Ventus. "More secrets! More lies!" Hikari ran off to her room as tears filled her eyes. Just before leaving, she turned to Ventus and said, "Ventus, I thought you had changed!"

"Hikari wait!" Ventus called out as he ran after her. "Back at the Market Place! Vexen, he-" Too late. Hikari had already slammed the door of her room shut. "He saved my life."

Ventus then walked out to the gardens as Sora starred on sadly.

"Some Grand Vizier I'm gonna make." Ventus said as he walked off. "Nobody trusts me."

"Hey, Hikari's just a little steamed." Sora said as he pulled out a cup of tea from out of nowhere. "She'll cool down. Care for a cup?"

"No thanks." Ventus said as he walked off. He felt even worse than when his selfishness had allowed Xehanort to steal the Lamp.

"This isn't cheering you up, is it?" Sora said nervously.

"I don't get it, Sora." Ventus said. "I try to do something good, and it blows up in my face."

"Poor Ven'." Vanitas said.

"Well that's the problem with doing the right thing." Sora said. "Sometimes you have to do it by yourself."

* * *

Chaos: Hey Ya'll! Sorry I haven't posted anything related to light, dark, or twilight, so im going to due something a little different call...

Iris: Song Of The Day/Chapter!

Hikari: Its when Chaos here, will tell you what song is a song worth hearing!

Surane: and so far the Song of the Day/Chapter is...

Aqua: Fly on the Wings of Love~

Choas: we will sing some parts of the song so you can see for yourself! Take it away Ven!

Ven: Sure thing, Chaos dose not own Aladdin or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	7. Forget About Love

Chapter 7: Forget About Love

Vexen sat against the wall as he rubbed his head in surprise.

"That kid saved my life." Vexen thought aloud. "No one's ever done that for me before. It's… It's like I owe him." Then Vexen came back to his senses and turned away as he walked out. "Not!"

A tiny version of Sora then appeared on Vexen's shoulder, and he was dressed in black suit with a gray top hat. He also held an umbrella like a cane.

"Just let your conscience be your guide." Sora said with a smile.

"Sorry, never had a conscience." Vexen said as he walked off. Suddenly, a Jack in the Box with a crazy face appeared and Vexen jumped back about a mile.

"What are you trying to do?" Vexen shouted at Sora. "Give me a heart attack?"

"Aha!" Sora said as he appeared in front of Vexen dressed as a doctor. "You do have a heart."

Sora then held up an x-ray device to Vexen's chest. A red dot appeared on it in the area of his right side ribs.

"It's an itty-bitty one, but it's still there." Sora then held Vexen by the jacket, and they zapped to a few feet away from Ventus's position in the gardens.

"Can you quit with the hocus pocus already?" Vexen asked angrily.

"Come on, look at him." Sora directed Vexen's gaze at Ventus, who was sitting by the fountain with his head resting on his arms. "Would it kill you to do something nice for him?"

"Possibly." Vexen said a she wrenched himself out of Sora's grip. "I don't do nice."

"C'mon!" Sora said with a smile. "It'll be fun."

"I don't do fun either!" Vexen countered.

Suddenly, Vexen was surrounded by several Soras.

"We have to get Ven and princess back," the Soras then turned back into one Sora. "Together."

"Look, I don't do mushy stuff!" Vexen said with a note of finality. "It's not me!"

"I know." Sora said with a smirk. "But it's gonna be tricky."

Vexen smiled at that word.

"Tricky is good." He said. "Tricky, I can do."

()()()

After making the plan, Vexen showed up at the balcony with a sly smile as he watched Hikari crying into her pillow. This was going to be fun.

"Come on, princess!" Vexen said loudly and snidely. "Don't waste your tears on him."

"You?" Hikari said angrily as she threw one of her pillows at him. "Get out of here!"

"Hey don't take it out on me." Vexen said as he caught the pillow and set it down. "Ven's the creep. I never should have saved his life."

Vexen then waited for Hikari to realize what he said which took a good two seconds.

"You saved his life?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, he owed me one." Vexen said as he flopped down onto the couch in Hikari's room. "That's why he stood up for me."

"Well he didn't have to lie to me about it!" Hikari said angrily.

"You are so right." Vexen said with a sneer.

_Forget about that guy._

_Forget about the way you fell into his eyes._

Vexen then went to Hikari's dresser and non-chalontly turned a picture frame over to reveal the picture of Ventus on it to Hikari.

_Forget about his charms._

_Forget about the way he held you in his arms._

Hikari put the picture down and turned around.

_Walking on air's obnoxious._

_The thrills, the chills, will make you nauseous._

_And you'll never get enough._

_Just forget about love._

Hikari whacked Vexen away, and he let it throw him out of the room, so he could meet up with Sora, who was just outside.

"She's buying it." Vexen whispered. "Now make with the magic."

He walked back inside and smirked as he found Hikari looking at the picture of Ventus.

_Forget about romance._

_Forget about the way your heart begins to dance._

Right on cue, Sora sent some magic to cause the vase that held the flower Ventus gave her to nearly fall over, and when she looked up, Ventus's face was on the vanity.

"Hikari…" The illusion of Ventus said before it disappeared.

_Then you feel the blush,_

_When he's spouting out some sentimental mush._

Vexen then grabbed the flower and went to the balcony as Hikari chased after him and saw, just as Vexen and Sora planned, Ventus sitting at the fountain all alone, being punished for saving the life of someone who saved his.

_Love truly is worth dreading._

_It's even worse than when you're shedding._

_Enough of this fluff!_

_Just forget about love!_

Hikari looked at Ventus and smiled.

"_I had almost forgotten the way it felt, when he held out his hand for mine._" Hikari starred on as she recalled her and Ventus's first date only a month ago. "_My heart all a flutter._"

"Oh how I shudder." Vexen mumbled as he felt nauseous doing something so… Lovey-dovey.

"_The first time we kissed!_" Hikari said with glee as she spun around.

"_It won't be missed._" Vexen said to egg her on.

_Forget about his touch. (I can't forget about his touch.)_

_In the scheme of things, it doesn't matter much. (It matters so much!)_

Hikari ran down the stairs to the gardens as Vexen followed.

_Your better on your own._

_A meal becomes a banquet when you eat alone._

Hikari and Vexen chased after them when Hikari and Vexen said at the same time, "_Love's filled with compromises._"

"_And don't you hate those big surprises?_" Vexen asked as he stopped at the doors with Sora.

Hikari ended up running to Ventus.

"_A cozy rendezvous._" Hikari said dreamily.

"_Oh please!_" Vexen said with a smirk as Sora send out several golden lights to make her look like she was wearing a glowing tiara.

"_Candle light for two._" Hikari continued.

"_Oh geez!_" Vexen said as he was about to gag.

"_Look, you're calling my bluff!_" Hikari said with a smile.

_I can't forget about love! (Just forget about love!)_

Hikari ran up to Ventus, and Ventus looked up.

"Uh… Hikari…" Ventus said nervously. "I'm sorry. Please he-"

"Ven," Hikari interrupted, and she smiled at him, and Ventus knew that she forgave him.

_I can't forget about my heart. (I can't forget about my heart.)_

_I've been meant to fall for you right from the start. (I'm still falling.)_

Ventus and Hikari then began playing by the fountain as they had a slight splash fight.

_Whatever we may do, (Whatever we may do,)_

_You are there for me, and I'll be there for you! (I'll be there!)_

Ventus and Hikari hugged each other and walked together to a nearby veranda.

_To wish, to want, to wander._

_To find a sun through ran and thunder._

"_A cozy rendezvous?_" Ventus asked as he pointed to the veranda.

"_Yes please._" Hikari answered.

"_Candle light for two!_" Ventus said as he held Hikari close.

"_Oh geez!_" Vexen said as he couldn't take all this romance any longer. "_Enough is enough!_"

Ventus and Hikari leaned close to each other as if they couldn't hear.

"_We can't forget about love._"

The two then kissed gently, but passionately. Vexen was about to puke.

* * *

Chaos: Today's song of the Day/Chapter is...

Iris: Forget About Love..~

Surane: The song that was just played fro this chapter. Alright Terra you know the drill!

Terra: Sure thing, Chaos dose not own Aladdin or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	8. Dark Reunion

Chapter 8: Dark Reunion

Later that night, Braig climbed over the wall as stealthily as he could, which was surprisingly stealthy. He then pulled the lamp out of his bag.

"Okay boss, we're in." Braig said, and Xehanort appeared.

"About time." Xehanort said coarsely. "It was getting hot in there."

Anubis looked at the grounds from two trees and found Vexen talking with Ventus and his friends, including Sora . He saw the Lamp around Sora's arm and how uncontained his magic was and realized that he had been freed. No matter, he was far more powerful than even Sora thanks to his wish to be an all powerful sorcerer adding to his powers as a genie.

"How very much like Vexen." Xehanort said, more to himself than to Braig. "He's lost no time endearing himself to those in power, which fits in perfectly with _my_ plan."

Xehanort was always able to force Vexen to do things, and now that he was an all-powerful genie, he could easily do it again.

()()()()()

Ventus was in front of Hikari as he held his head down.

"Hikari," Ventus said. "I'm sorry about lying to you."

Hikari held her finger over Ventus's mouth and smiled.

"Shut up already." Hikari said with a smile, and they were about to kiss when they saw everyone, except Sultan Eraqus, were there.

"Ah, love." Sora said with a smile.

"Don't mind us." Vanitas said as he waved his hand.

"Yeah, well…" Ventus said agitatedly. "This is kind of a_ special_ moment."

"Right, I got you." Sora said with a wink.

Suddenly, Ventus and Hikari were doused in lights as Sora was holding a camera while everyone else were holding boom mikes.

"Today's special moments are tomorrow's memories after all." Sora said with a smirk. "Looking great, Hikari. Ventus, a bit more emotion and lift your chin up a bit."

"Ah." Iris said with a smile. "It seems like just yesterday that Hikari was playing with her father's models."

"Ua?" Surane asked.

"No that was Eraqus." Iris corrected when Vexen got in front of everybody.

"For goodness sakes, what do these two have to do to make it clear to you, morons?" Vexen shouted. "The big son and dance number's over! They want to be alone! Break it up! Everyone… Do something else!"

"Ah, but I wanna see Sora embarrass Ven' some more." Vanitas said sulkily.

"Are you sure about him?" Hikari asked as she blinked at Vexen.

"Move it, blackie!" Vexen said as he shoved Vanitas and Iris off.

"That takes care of the Peanuts Gallery for a while." Vexen continued much more calmly. "If you need me, I'll be lazing around the lap of luxury."

"I'm sure about this." Ventus said as he and Hikari kissed again.

()()()()()

Vexen was lying on several pillows as he relaxed.

"Oh yeah." Vexen said as he stretched himself. "Being one of the good guys has its advantages. Now I'm practically the advisor to Ventus, the new royal vizier, and when Ventus marries Hikari and becomes Sultan, that'll make _me_ the royal vizier. Only I'm not going to blow it like that idiot, Xehanort!"

Vexen took some grapes and ate them as he thought about Xehanort' power-hunger fueled defeat.

"I'll never have to stand in his shadow again." He said with a smirk when the lights suddenly went out and a spot light appeared on top of him. He then turned around, and he saw Xehanort emerge from the shadows, and he spit out the half-chewed grapes in shock and fear.

"Xehanort?" Vexen said as he backed away. "Um… Hey old buddy."

Xehanort smirked, and two fireballs shot out of his eyes and ignited all the room's candles as Vexen ducked for his life. Xehanort then advanced on Vexen as he backed away.

"You know, a funny thing happened." Vexen said nervously as he saw Braig with the the lamp around his arm. "You see this guy took the lamp, you probably thought it was me 'cause a lot of people sound like me. Anyway, he took the lamp and-"

Xehanort' face suddenly appeared on a vase Vexen was next too, and Vexen ran for it when Xehanort caught him.

"Calm yourself Vexen." Xehanort said calmly. "I haven't come for revenge against you."

"Well, that's good to know." Vexen squeaked.

"I've got it!" Braig called out in triumph. "I can wish for the treasure chest of King Malacumb!"

Xehanort shot dark blue energy at Braig, and he turned into a treasure chest. He then released Vexen as he smirked one of his playful smirks… A look Vexen knew all too well. Xehanort then sent another shot of energy at the chest, and Braig returned to normal.

"Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry." Xehanort said silkily. "I thought that was your wish. Are you alright?"

"No, I am not al-" Braig began before Xehanort cut him off.

"Wonderful." Xehanort said with a smirk. "Good to see all's well."

Xehanort then turned back to Bakura.

"Braig here is my new friend." Xehanort said. "And I couldn't help noticing that you've made some new friends too." Xehanort then turned into a puff of red smoke as he said, "Like Yugi Moto."

"Friend?" Bakura said as his voice began to crack out of fear. "Friend is such a strong word! He's more of an acquaintance!"

"I'm arranging a little surprise for Ventus." Xehanort said as he reappeared from the flames on the candles. "And your job is to lead him to the party!"

"You know, I don't think I'm the guy for this job." Vexen said nervously. "You should really talk to… Vanitas! Yeah, Vanitas's the one who has Yugi's ear."

"No Vexen!" Xehanort said as his eyes glowed red, and he pointed at Vexen. "You!"

* * *

Chaos: Today's song of the Day/Chapter is...

Iris: Kiss Me Goodbye..~

Surane: I just love that song, alright Ven you know the drill!

Ven: Sure, Chaos dose not own Aladdin or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	9. Stage 1

Chapter 9: Stage 1

The next morning, Vexen was pacing around one of the hallways as he thought nervously about what he had to do. He decided to practice again.

"You know, Ventus, here's an idea." Vexen began nervously. "I was just thinking that-"

Vexen's rehearsal was interrupted when he heard Vanitas in the next room saying, "Focus. Focus."

He walked to the room and saw Sora, Carpet, Terra, and Iris standing by a pool table that probably wasn't there before. Vanitas was looking at the cue ball from all sides for his shot.

"Focus." He said again. "Focus." Vanitas then took aim with the pool staff. "Aiming. And… Shoot!"

Vanitas shot the ball, and Vexen squealed as the ball ended up in his mouth, and he clutched his throat and gasped. Carpet then arrived and dropped in on the pool table.

"Uh…" Vanitas said nervously. "Sorry, pal."

Vexen gasped again, and Sora walked up in a doctor's outfit.

"We better get that out right away." He said. "Time for a cue ball-ectomy. Nurse!"

Iris suddenly ended up in a white nurses outfit, and Vanitas's mouth dropped open as he drooled.

"I am not helping that guy!" Iris said angrily as she took off her hat and threw it down.

"Iris," Sora said kindly. "Vexen here's our friend now. We can trust him. So what do you say we get that ball out of his throat, huh?"

"Oh… Okay." Iris consented. She then walked up to Vexen and jumped on his stomach, with really pointy high heels, so the ball flew out of his mouth and Terra caught it.

"Ew!" Terra said as he dropped the ball.

"Brilliant maneuver." Sora said with a smile.

"Thanks Lily." Vexen gasped.

"It's Iris" Sora whispered.

"Whatever." Vexen groaned.

"That's the spirit!" Vanitas said with a smile. "We're all one big family now!"

"Sure." Vexen said as he thought about what Xehanort told him to do. "Family. See you later. I've gotta find Ventus."

Vexen walked off nonchalantly before stopping just short to listen to Mahad's turn as he wasn't in a particular hurry.

"Your shot, Carpet." Sora said.

"Good luck." Vanitas said. "Pool's a man's game, so being a magic rug you'll be at a-" Vexen heard eight balls go into the pockets. "Disadvantage." Vanitas finished. "Ah, pool's a dumb game anyway!"

"Now don't be a sore loser Vanitas." Terra said with a voice that suggested a smirk.

()()()()()

Vexen eventually arrived at Hikari's room where she and Ventus were talking.

"I don't know how to explain it Hikari," Ventus began. "I just think we can trust Vexen."

"Well…" Hikari said after a moment. "Then I guess I can give him a chance."

Vexen was beginning to lose his stomach when Ventus spotted him.

"Vexen?" Ventus asked, and Vexen gulped.

"Uh…" Vexen began nervously. "I was just thinking… Maybe it's time you patched things up with Sultan Eraqus."

Vexen walked in and sat down in an unused chair.

"You know, he might enjoy… A nice scenic ride on carpet… Magic… Thing?"

"That's a good idea." Hikari said.

"And I'll bring Sora!" Ventus said excitedly. "He was a big hit with the Eraqus!"

Vexen felt his eyes widen, and he knew that if Sora and Ventus worked together, the plan would backfire, and he'd end up in jail, minus a few of his favorite limbs.

"No!" He said quickly and fearfully before he calmed himself down. "I mean, Sora's… You know, he's too flashy. He's too loud. You'd never get a word in edgewise."

"Could point, Vexen." Hikari said kindly. "Ven needs some quiet time with Daddy to patch things up. Let him get to know you."

"And I…" Vexen began, and the images of Ventus standing up for Vexen last night flashed through his mind. "I can take you to the perfect spot."

"Great!" Ventus said excitedly.

"Come on!" Hikari said just as excited. "Let's get Daddy!" Hikari then paused. "Just a minute." She said to Ventus, and she turned and got close to Vexen.

"Vexen…" Hikari began. "This isn't easy for me to say… But I was wrong about you."

Hikari then kissed Vexen on the cheek and walked back to Ventus as Vexen starred on with mixed feelings of fear and shame.

"Gah…" Vexen mumbled as he struggled with his emotions. "Wait a second!" He called out.

"Yes Vexen?" Ventus asked, but Vexen's eyes widened in horror as he saw two familiar golden eyes staring at him from the top of the curtain that covered the doorway, and they narrowed dangerously.

"I'll…" Vexen said halfheartedly. "I'll be along in a minute."

Vexen then plopped back in the chair as he held his head in his hands, feeling the shame again, except now it was far stronger, and he then felt Xehanort' hands on his shoulders.

"Excellent…" Xehanort said, and Vexen could hear the smile on his face.

* * *

Chaos: Today's song of the Day/Chapter is...

Iris: Let it Go mashup..~

Surane: I just love that song, alright Ven you know the drill!

Ven: Sure, Chaos dose not own Aladdin or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


	10. You're Only Second Rate

Chapter 5: We'll Smoke the Monster Out

As Terra continued her search for the boy, she came across a small cottage.

"I wonder who-" Terra began when a familiar voice shouted out.

"MARY ANN!"

A door opened to reveal the green boy.

"It's that boy!" Terra called out excitedly.

"MARY ANN!" The boy called out again.

The boy closed the window and rushed out the front door.

"Oh, it just can't wait!" The boy groaned. "Oh me. Oh my. Oh me. Oh my."

"Excuse me." Terra said to the boy as he stopped and looked at her. "But I've been trying to-"

"Why Mary Ann, what are you doing out there?!" The boy asked.

"Mary Ann?" Terra asked. "My name's Terra."

"Well whoever you are, just don't do something, stand there!" The boy called out. "No, I mean go get my gloves! I'm late!"

"But late for what?" Terra asked. "That's just what I-"

"No time to explain!" The boy snapped. "Just get my gloves!"

The boy then shoved Terra into the house as she sighed.

"Oh brother." Terra sighed. "Next thing you know, I'll be taking orders from Streak."

She went into the boy's room which was filled with posters and bunk beds, as well as looking disheveled, possibly from the boy's search for the gloves.

"Let's see…" Terra mused. "If I were a boy, where would I keep my gloves?"

Eventually, she found a cookie tray with several cookies marked "Eat Me".

"Huh." Terra said. "Well don't mind if I do."

She took one of the cookies and ate it when after a few seconds, she began growing.

"Oh not again!" Terra griped.

Outside, the boy stamped his foot and opened the door.

"Mary Ann, have you found my- AHHH!"

The boy's sentence ended in a scream as Terra's foot zoomed out of it, knocking the boy back outside as her arms broke through the walls, and her whole torso filled up the house.

"HELP!" The boy called out. "MONSTER! Help! I need help here!"

The boy rushed off as Terra tried to get the house off of her, but it was too well made to separate without sufficient force, such as when her limbs were shooting out of her body.

"It's a monster!" The boy cried out as he returned. "A monster, Aqualad, in my house!"

"Aqualad?" Terra asked. She managed to look out the window to see the black-haired boy from the beach walking down the path with the green boy.

"Now come on, Beast Boy." Aqualad replied calmly to the boy. "It can't be that bad."

"Oh my roof and rafters and stuff!" Beast Boy groaned before pointing the house out. "There it is!"

Aqualad looked, and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Whoa!" He called out as he saw Terra's limbs sticking out of the house. "It is a monster."

"Well do something, dude!" Beast Boy snapped.

"Hm." Aqualad mused as he looked up at the house and where Terra's foot and crashed through the front door. "Pretty strange situation, but…"

"But what?" Beast Boy asked.

"I think I know the solution." Aqualad stated.

"Yes!" Beast Boy said excitedly.

"Oh thank goodness." Terra sighed.

"What's the solution?" Beast Boy asked.

"Pull it out the chimney." Aqualad said plainly.

"Eh?" Terra asked.

"Well pull it out!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Me?" Aqualad said. "How am I supposed to do that? I can't fly up to the chimney. What we need's… Ah! What we need is an archer."

Aqualad turned to a boy in red with red hair and a quiver full of arrows.

"Great!" Beast Boy called out. "Hey, Speedy!"

"What?" Speedy asked as he walked over.

"We need an archer!" Beast Boy said quickly. "Can you help us?"

"Sure." Speedy said as Aqualad walked up to him.

"Speedy," Aqualad asked. "Have you ever been down a chimney?"

"Sure." Speedy replied.

"Great." Aqualad said. "You just go up that chimney and pull that monster out of there."

"Right!" Speedy said a she shot an arrow into the roof and began climbing the rope it was attached to before he realized what Aqualad had said. "Monster?!"

He rushed down the house as Beast Boy and Aqualad chased after him before Aqualad caught him and climbed up the rope with him.

"Come on, Speedy." Aqualad said. "This is a golden opportunity for you."

"Oh yeah?" Speedy asked.

"You could be famous." Aqualad pointed out.

"Ooh…" Speedy said.

"Right." Aqualad finished. "In you go. Nothing to it, buddy."

Speedy slid down, dislodging the soot as it got into Terra's nose.

"Oh… Oh… Oh no!" Terra groaned as she sneezed, sending Speedy flying out of the chimney.

"Well…" Aqualad sighed. "There goes Speedy."

"Poor Speedy." Terra sighed.

"Maybe we should try a more energetic remedy." Aqualad sighed when he wiped some sweat off his brow before it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I've got it!" Aqualad shouted. "We'll burn the house down!"

"Yeah, we'll burn the house down!" Beast Boy called out before his face fell. "Wait, what?!"

"No, no, no!" Terra called out fearfully.

Aqualad was oblivious to both protests and began bringing the furniture that got pushed out of the house as Terra grew and began breaking it up for fire wood.

_We'll smoke the blighter out._

_We'll put the beast to route._

_Some kindling. Just a stick or two._

_This bit of rubbish ought to do._

Aqualad tossed an old grandfather clock onto the pile.

"Oh man." Beast Boy groaned.

_We'll smoke the blighter out._

_We'll smoke the monster out._

"No, not the bird house!" Beast Boy shrieked as Aqualad yanked it from the ground and tossed it onto the pile.

_We'll roast the blighter's toes._

_We'll toast the creature's nose._

"Just fetch that gate." Aqualad said as Beast Boy did so. "We'll get that thing out of there."

"Oh boy." Beast Boy groaned again.

"Got a match?" Aqualad asked.

"Yeah, here." Beast Boy said as he handed Aqualad one.

"Thanks." Aqualad said.

_Without a single doubt,_

_We'll smoke the monster out._

"_We'll smoke the monster out!_" Beast Boy said, getting into the spirit before he realized what that meant. "Oh, my poor house and furniture!"

As the smoke began to billow, Terra gulped.

"Oh, this is serious." She said. Suddenly, she noticed a garden full of vegetables.

"Hey…" Terra said. "Maybe if I-"

She made for the garden when Beast Boy grabbed back a carrot she had grabbed.

"No, that's mine!" Beast Boy said as he was pulled up with the carrot Terra grabbed. "Let go!"

"I'm sorry, but I've gotta eat something." Terra said as she brought Beast Boy inside.

"Not me!" Beast Bo shrieked as she tossed the carrot to her, and she ate it, shrinking down to the size of a bug as Beast Boy fell out of the house.

Once out of the house, Beast Boy looked at his watch while Aqualad was fanning the now useless flames.

"Oh, I'm late!" Beast Boy shrieked as he rushed off. "Oh, I'm here, when I should be there!"

"Hey Beast Boy, do you have another match?" Aqualad asked as the flames were beginning to die out.

"No, sorry, and I've got to head out." Beast Boy said as he continued off while Terra followed him again.

"Wait!" Terra shrieked as she climbed down the stairs, literally, thanks to her new small size.

"Hey, young lady." Aqualad asked. "Do you have a match?"

"No, sorry." Terra said. "I really must be off now.

As Terra rushed off, she heard Aqualad in the distance.

"No cooperation." Aqualad muttered. "Just no cooperation. Well, can't have monsters around. I guess I'll just have to get this fire going myself."

"Oh, I hope he's got insurance." Terra sighed as she continued on back into the forest.

* * *

Chaos dose not own Alice in Wonderland or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357, and Drew belongs to RedDiEnd.


	11. Stage Two

Chapter 11: Stage Two

As Eraqus was enjoying himself, Ventus decided that it was either now or never. He walked up to Eraqus as he was preparing to skip stones.

"Eraqus," Ventus said. "I'm sorry for not telling you about Bakura."

At the mention of the name, Eraqus simply threw his stone in with an "Hmph!" Ventus then smiled and picked up another stone.

"But I guess I saw some good in him." Ventus said as he skipped the stone, and it went all the way to the other end of the shore. "Just like you saw some good in a street rat."

"The good I saw… Well I suppose." Eraqus muttered thoughtfully when he smiled. "Well said my boy. You'll make a fine vizier!"

Ventus walked up to Vexen who was sitting against a wall looking down.

"This was a great idea, Vexen." Ventus said with a smile. "Thanks."

"Oh, don't thank me." Vexen grunted in a dejected voice. "Really."

"Huh?" Ventus asked as he wasn't able to figure out why Vexen was acting like that.

Suddenly, several horsemen in black robes and gauntlets arrived on black horses with red eyes! They charged past Ventus and Vexen and went straight for Sultan Eraqus!

"Sultan!" Ventus called out. Carpet tried to defend Eraqus, but he was stomped aside by one of the horses, and on the horse was Braig. "Braig?" Ventus exclaimed.

One of the horsemen then grabbed Eraqus and pulled him onto the horse.

"Ventus!" Eraqus called out as the horsemen ran passed them again, and then Ventus remembered what Vexen said, and he understood. Vexen planned for this to happen.

"You traitor!" Ventus said as he grabbed Vexen by his cloak and looked up angrily at him.

"Traitor is such a strong word." Vexen said nervously.

"Ventus!" Eraqus called out again. "Help!"

"I'll settle with you later!" Ventus said as he hopped on carpet, and the two flew off after the horsemen! "Come on, carpet!"

They flew off. Carpet and Ventus then noticed the cliff ending with no way off.

"Look, they're trapped by the cliff!" Ventus called excitedly.

As carpet began to fly up the hill, and then there Ventus saw the horsed turn into black dragons with the same red eyes.

"Braig knows magic?" Ventus wondered out loud.

Ventus and Carpet flew on, and Ventus snatched Eraqus away from one of the horsemen!

"Get him! Get the sultan!" Ventus heard Braig call out, but Ventus kept carpet going forward!

"Hang on, Sultan." Ventus said with a smile. "This is where we lose them."

Ventus then had carpet fly underneath the horsemen and back to the waterfall as one of the horsemen followed as if he suspected Ventus's plan! He pulled out his sword, and a whirlpool appeared in the river and then rose up and chased after Ventus! Ventus guessed that he was the one who supplied Braig with his previous little magic trick!

The whirlpool then moved up, and Eraqus was sucked in.

"SULTAN!" Ventus called out. "We have to go back!"

Carpet then made a U-Turn, and they flew towards the waterfall.

It proved difficult as the whirlpool was returning to the river as Ventus extended his hand out as he clutched at carpet's side with his other arm, but when he put his hand in the whirlpool, he was flung to the other side, and carpet was sucked down as well!

Ventus fell into the river and just barely managed to grab a rock just short of the waterfall when Braig appeared laughing. He then kicked Ventus in the head, and he knew no more.

()()()()()

After Braig kicked Ventus, he fell down the waterfall as Braig laughed triumphantly. He'd beaten Ventus all by himself! Well with Anubis' help.

"Yes!" Braig called out when the horseman Xehanort gave him pointed at Ventus as dark blue energy surrounded Ventus, and he was lifted up and safely put on the shore.

"What are you doing?" Braig said angrily. "Are you nuts? You saved him!"

Braig was so angry that he didn't care that the horsemen turned back into a very angry looking Anubis.

"He was this close to being a dirty little spot on the rocks!" Braig said as he held his forefinger and his thumb a centimeter apart.

"Look you little-!" Xehanort said angrily as he picked Braig up by his vest before recomposing himself. "I mean… My dear Braig. If you remember the plan it is not yet time for Ventus to meet his end."

"Um… I knew that." Braig said nervously.

"Soon our revenge will be complete." Xehanort said with a sneer. "And you shall have your third wish."

"Ooh!" Braig said with a smile. "Another wish!"

"And you, Vexen!" Xehanort said as he turned to Vexen, and he flinched, which Braig couldn't blame the guy for. "You have done well." Anubis said with a smile.

"Please…" Vexen said. "Don't mention it."

()()()()()

Ventus awoke and looked up at Agrabah in the distance.

"Sultan." Ventus said sadly as he thought of how he'd failed, and then he thought about Vexen, who betrayed him. Ventus stood up for Vexen, and he just betrayed him in a second! "Vexen." Ventus said through his teeth, and he made his way to Agrabah.

()()()()()

In the dungeons, Eraqus was encased as he shouted at his former Vizier.

"Xehanort, you fiend!" Eraqus shouted. "I should have known that this was your treachery!"

"But I couldn't have done it without Vexen." Xehanort said with a sneer as he looked at Vexen.

Vexen gulped as the guilt from betraying Ventus was growing with every word everyone said.

"I…" Vexen gulped. "I played a minor role, really."

Vexen was sparred any further embarrassment as Braig was struggling with carpet.

"Anubis," Braig said as he struggled with carpet, who was easily breaking free. "I could use a little help here!"

Carpet broke free and flew to the window to obviously get Ventus when Xehanort made a chain appear and wrap itself around carpet. Then chain then pulled him down to the ground.

Everyone looked dejected at their only hope for escape failed the moment it began.

"When Ventus returns…" Eraqus said angrily.

"I think we have ample time to prepare for his arrival." Xehanort said darkly as he pulled Eraqus's hat off and conjured up a dagger. He then ran it through the hat.

"Ah, that was a nice hat!" Braig whined. "I wanted wear that hat!"

"We need this hat for our plan." Xehanort said in the voice of one talking to a three-year-old.

"Couldn't we have used another hat for the plan?" Braig asked.

"Oh no." Xehanort said with a widening smirk. "Eraqus's hat and this dagger are exactly what we need to seal Ventus's doom."

* * *

Hikari: Today's song of the Day/Chapter is...

Iris: Let It Go/Let Her Go  


Surane: Thats just a really good song, alright Sora can you?

Sora: Alright, Chaos dose not own Aladdin or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris, Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral, and Hikari belongs to WingBladeWeaver1357


End file.
